


He Was Already Taken

by DWImpala67



Series: Jealousy Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF, Walker (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, based on twitter prompt, future fic kinda, j2 forever, unrequited love on Matt's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Matt Barr is excited to work with Jared Padalecki. When he starts working with Jared, he can't help but be drawn towards the beauty that is Jared Padalecki. Matt secretly hopes to charm the man. But then one day. Padalecki has a visitor on set. Everyone is told to keep their distance from Jared. Matt is confused but he thinks maybe the visitor needs privacy and maybe it's someone from Jared's family. He decides to go form a bond with Jared and slowly build their relationship out of it. All his hopes are dashed the minute he meets the visitor.It's none other than Jensen Ackles.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Jealousy Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062527
Comments: 27
Kudos: 441





	He Was Already Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Lia1996, dellylop14 and SammysKinks on twitter. They were discussing a very intriguing plot and I decided to write it. Thank you so much dear friends, for this brilliant idea. Hope it lives up to the expectation. 
> 
> A huge thank you to firesign10 for a swift beta work. I really am at loss of words to thank her. She literally saved me. Much love. 
> 
> English is not my native language. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Thank you to my readers for constant motivation. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Matthew Jerome Barr was one happy man to have been selected to work with Jared Padalecki on his new show Walker, Texas Ranger. Being a Texan himself, he was giddy to be playing a character on a show with a Cowboy theme. Even more so because he was getting to play a recurring role on the series as Padalecki’s best friend. 

Matt had heard about the star of the famous series “Supernatural”, which had recently ended its successful 15 year stint on the CW. When it was confirmed that he would be playing a role opposite Padalecki, he had gone ahead and watched Supernatural to get a background on the actor’s skills. Matt was amazed when he watched the flair and beauty with which Padalecki portrayed Sam Winchester. However, along with Jared’s portrayal as Sam Winchester, Matt had also seen how in sync Jared was with his co-star, Jensen Ackles. Matt could see something special between them, and it irked him, but he couldn’t put a finger on it. He had of course met the two of them during the Upfronts, and they were always nice guys to hang out with. He dismissed his thoughts as nothing but reading too much between the lines. 

Within days, Matt was sure he was obsessed with Jared Padalecki.The guy was, simply put, beautiful. The pointy nose, the slanted eyes, the long hair, muscled body, and sweet smile. Matt knew he wasn’t gay, he had never had any feelings towards men. Yet there was something about Jared Padalecki that drew Matt’s attention. He had build up the man so much in his mind that he was afraid that reality would turn out to be the opposite of it.

  
  


When the day came to finally meet the man, Matt was buzzing with excitement. He arrived on set to meet a wonderful crew, and the cast was just as awesome. Then Jared Padalecki, all six foot four inches of Texan hulk, came walking around on set with ease. He was even more beautiful up close, and even had dimples. In short, Matt was a goner the minute Padalecki shook his hand and gave him a warm welcome. 

****

Days passed as the shooting progressed, and Matt fell for the charming man playing the Texas Ranger. They fell into a pattern, and Matt was surprised to see how Jared was pivotal in ensuring the atmosphere on set remained happy and welcoming. He even played pranks with his co-stars. Jared was aware of his stardom and tried his best that everyone was treated equally, whether they were experienced or newbies, trying to keep it normal. He was even more helpful when they had scenes together. Padalecki would sit with him and rehearse the scene before shooting, and wherever he felt the need, he would give Matt some tips. At first, Matt thought it was a bit presumptuous, but soon found out that there was no ill intention behind it. Apparently, Padalecki was used to working like that on his last show. It was only to bring the best out of the cast so that the show would shine on the CW. Padalecki was aware that he had a big responsibility on his shoulders, with fans already anticipating so much. Matt figured that was why, it was important for Padalecki for the show to sail smoothly. 

There were times though, when Padalecki needed some alone time. It was mostly during lunch or a long break between two scenes when Padalecki would just disappear. Everyone talked about how on the set of Supernatural, he was the exact opposite and how he would mingle with everyone during brakes. Matt thought maybe the guy was working on another project or having facetime with his family. That confused him even more because Padalecki’s family was in Austin itself. Then there were times when Padalecki was not in his trailer and he’d be hanging out with them, and suddenly his phone would beep. Padalecki would move to sit on a chair far away from the crew and chat on his phone endlessly. During those times, Matt observed, he appeared the happiest. Sometimes he’d be wistful and his smile would dim, and sometimes there was longing clearly written all across his face. Matt chalked it up to him missing his crew from Supernatural. The entire cast and crew had been a tight knit family, and he had heard Padalecki go on and on about how wonderful time it had been. Matt was happy with his bubble of assumptions.

****

Today was Matt’s last day of shoot for this particular episode. He was hoping about asking Padalecki out for drinks and to hang out so they could become friends and hopefully, much more than friends some day. When he arrived on set, everyone was keeping their distance from Jared Padalecki. No one was talking much - everything felt kinda like the calm before the storm. Matt went up to his trailer and asked one of the PA’s what was the “hush hush” about.

“We have a visitor on set today. Everyone has been asked to steer clear of Jared. It’s someone very important to him.” The PA was about to say more when his microphone buzzed. “Shit, alright, take that guy away from the trailer. When _He_ arrives, _he_ won’t be happy.” Saying that, the PA dashed out in a hurry as apparently someone was working henear Jared’s trailer. 

Matt was confused. Why was everyone acting jumpy today? Who was the person who was so damn important that everything on the set had to be just perfect? Especially, who was the “VIP” that warranted everyone to stay away from Padalecki? It was a bit ridiculous. Anyway, he had a long time on his hands with make-up and getting his hair done before he could resume shooting. Once he was all done, he became even more fidgety as everyone ran outside to greet this apparent “Visitor”. He was really curious to know who the hell was this person that commanded such attention. Shelly, the assistant set director, dashed into his trailer and threw a book on the nearby table before she straightened her appearance and ran out of his trailer. Matt was now really irritated. He decided that since he was not called on set, he would pass his time by reading the Architertural Digest that Shellly that thrown on his table. 

More time passed and yet there was no activity going on. The set which otherwise was usually pretty much buzzing was all silent today. It was getting on his nerves. Matt decided to be a bit of a rebel and go to Jared’s trailer to see what was going on. He walked in the direction of Jared’s trailer while trying to come up with something to say or ask. Because he had a crush on the guy, Matt was in a dither whenever it came to speaking with him. His heart would start racing, butterflies going wild in his stomach, his throat going dry. They were all the symptoms of being in love with someone. He had to tone it down and come up with something so that he wouldn’t sound rude when he met Padalecki. As it was, he was breaking the rule of keeping his distance from the man; he didn’t wanna go in Padalecki’s bad books even before he had a chance with him. 

Matt was stealthy and reaced the trailer without anyone noticing. He observed everyone was far, far away from the area where Jared’s trailer was. He fixed his appearance a bit and took a deep breath before approaching the trailer. To his surprise, the door was open. Instead of bursting in, Matt decided he would take a look first. He peeked inside the trailer. What he saw shocked him to his core.

Jared Padalecki was in a passionate kiss with a man. A MAN! Matt couldn’t see who the guy was, as his back was towards the door, but looking at the way Padalecki seemed to have completely melted in the guy’s embrace, he was sure it was someone Padalecki had been involved with for a long time. The guy had blond hair and was wearing a black t shirt that showed tattos. The guy was holding Padalecki’s face. The sound of lip smacking had Matt’s heart crushing into million pieces. He never thought Padalecki could be already taken. The two guys broke the kiss, and Padalecki opened his beautiful hazel eyes, looking lovingly at the man standing in front of him. 

“Love you, Jen. Missed you so much,” Jared softly spoke.

“I know, Jay. I was going crazy too, believe me. We have to work on a routine. Love you so much, I can’t bear the distance between us, Jay.” The guy spoke and Jared once again leaned in to kiss the man. This time, it was far too intimate for Matt to even stand there and watch. He promptly eased the door and ran back to his trailer. 

Matt was crushed from watching the man he was in love with declare his love for another an.. Jared had spoken the name “Jen” with so much love and affection that it literally ached. Matt had hoped it would be him that Jared would be intimate with. Now, all he could see and hear were the words “Love you, Jen. Miss you so much.” on a constant loop in his mind. He tried to think who that man could be, but the ache in his heart was his first priority. For the first time in his life, Matt had fallen so quick and so hard for someone, for a man, only for the said man to break his heart. (Even if it was one sided, it was still a break up). 

There was still a nagging feeling in his head about the man whom Jared had declared his love for. The voice - there was something about the voice that sounded familiar. Matt closed his eyes and tried to calm down his breath when it clicked. It was Jensen. Jensen Ackles. The man who had been Jared’s co-star for fifteen years. The same man whom he had met at the Upfront many times. Matt remembers a chill going down his spine every time he looked at Jensen. He felt intimidated by the man because he always stared hard at anyone who would be too nice with Jared. Jensen always seemed to be closely following Matt with his eyes. Whenever he talked to them. Now, Matt thought he knew his answers. 

Jensen and Jared were a thing. And it was clear to him that their bond ran deep.Jared looked like he was glowing when he was with Jensen. Just from that look, Matt knew they were meant to be. Because he knew that look. That look was of someone deeply in love, the same look that Matt knew entered his eyes everytime he looked at Jared. He quickly took out a bottle of water out of his fridge and drank like he’d been thirsty for years. No amount of water could douse the fire of love and jealously that was burning inside him. It hurt beyond words to find Jared in the arms of someone other than him. He sat down on the chair and started taking deep breaths. Just when Matt thought he was getting control over himself, he was called for the shoot. 

*****

The shoot was exhausting to say the least. It was beyond his comprehension how he’d managed to stay so calm when the googly eyes that Jared and Jensen made at each other were thrown in his face. Yes, Jensen had stayed and watched till the shoot was over. And every time Jared caught Jensne’s eyes, there was a twinkle in those bright sunflower eyes that Matt had never seen before. He was sure now that whenever Jared would disappear on set or chat with someone endlessly on his phone, it was definitely Jensen. Because they were in love. Hopelessly and completely. When the final scene was shot and the director called “pack up”, Matt saw Jared rushed towards Jensen and hug him close to his chest. Jared was bouncy, with a happy aura around him. Matt felt jealous of Jensen. Jensen was really lucky to have someone like Jared shower him with all his love. The goofy, outspoken, big hearted tall hunk of a man that Matt had fallen in love with was taken. And there was nothing he could do about it. 

Once Matt freshened up in his trailer and headed out, he felt eyes on him. He looked around to find a piercing green gaze looking right into his soul. 

“H-hey Jensen…” Matt greeted the man awkwardly. 

“You know, me and Jared go back to fifteen years of friendship and 12 years of being together. I knew I was in love with the goofball the minute I saw him. I was like a puppy following him around all day, with a lovesick grin on my face. Kinda like you.” Jensen’s voice was full of steel.

Matt shivered in shock. How the hell had Jensen found out? No one knew, not even his best friend. Matt hadn’t shared his feelings with anyone. 

“I know what you are thinking. Trust me, I’ve been there.” Jensne smirked. But his expression was quickly replaced by a hardened gaze. “I’m telling you, after being so long in this industry, there’s hardly any person that I can’t read. You are acting just like I did back when we started shooting Supernatural,” Jensen said.

The guy could read his mind. Matt was terrified. “I-I do-don’t...Jensen…”

“Shut up and listen. Jared Padalecki is mine. And anyone who dares to touch him hasn’thad a lot of success in their career. So, this is your only warning. Stay away from him and be glad you are able to work on this show.” 

Huh, Matt was that transparent. Just when Jensen uttered his last words, Jared came up behind Matt. “Hey, Jen, ready to go.”

Jensen’s expression now could only be described as that of a lovesick fool. “Yeah baby, I was just catching up with Matt.” Jensen walked past Matt and put a hand on Jared’s waist, his grip tight, screaming of possessiveness.

“Oh hey Matt, didn’t see you there,” Jared said nonchalantly. Matt knew he was dismissed because the next thing Jared said was, “Let’s go home, Jen. It’s been too long.”

“I know, baby.” Jesen pressed his lips in a soft kiss against Jared’s and steered him towards the driveway. “See ya later, Matt.” Jensen shot one last heated look towards Matt as they headed out.

Matt stood rooted to his spot, still left wondering how the hell he had landed himself in this mess. He could never compete with Jensen, who knew exactly what Jared needed. It was clear from how they interacted that there was JaredandJensen. No Jared and Jensen. They were a package deal. True Love really knows no bounds, Matt mused.

Matt Jerome Barr was excited to work on Walker, Texas Ranger opposite Jared Padalecki. But after the encounter with Jensen, he wasn’t so shocked to see that his and Jared’s characters were at odds with each other, and Matt knew his character wouldn’t be appearing too long on this show.

Jensen had ensured there was no threat to his property. And Jared Tristan Padalecki was certainly under the sole proprietorship of Jensen Ross Ackles. 

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
